eternal_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Timeline of Galactic History * 25,783 BBY - The Jedi Order established. * 25,053 BBY - Galactic Republic established. * 6,900 BBY - The Sith Order established. * 3,644 BBY - The Black Sun emerges during civil disruption on Coruscant. * 22 BBY - Under Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the Galactic Republic issues the Military Creation Act, leading to a mass build up of arms and equipment. * 19 BBY - The Galactic Republic is dissolved, its vast resources and military hardware passing to the newly formed Galactic Empire. * 19 BBY - The Jedi Order is purged, survivors are hunted down and destroyed * 2 BBY - Disillusioned Senators conspire against the Galactic Empire, forming the Alliance To Restore The Republic. * 0 BBY - The Imperial Senate is dissolved. * 0 BBY - The Galactic Empire unveils its super weapon, the Death Star. * 0 BBY - Alderaan is destroyed. * 0 BBY - The Death Star is destroyed. * 4 ABY - Emperor Palpatine dies at the hand of his apprentice during the Battle of Endor, where the Galactic Empire suffers catastrophic losses. * 4 ABY - Mass uprisings against the Galactic Empire lead to several worlds, including Coruscant, declaring their freedom. * 4 ABY - The Alliance To Restore The Republic dissolves, forming The New Republic. * 6 ABY - First cases of Ewok birth mutations are reported. Radioactive debris is blamed. * 8 ABY - The New Republic consolidates its position, gaining the support of several systems. * 9 ABY - Widespread famine drastically reduces the Gungan population on Naboo. * 11 ABY - The Jedi Order is re-established. * 13 ABY - Political upheaval in the New Republic leads to several former Rebel Alliance members exiled. * 15 ABY - Ryloth declares independence from the galaxy. Many suspect corruption. * 18 ABY - Minister Xaar'Emir is elected as Chief of State of the New Republic. * 18 ABY - The Black Sun is revealed to be behind Ryloth's move to independence, led by the ruthless sentient known only as Drakon. * 19 ABY - Jedi Grand Master Zildane Dronos disappears during an investigation on Ryloth and is replaced by a Hapan known only as Alice. * 19 ABY - Baron-in-Exile Markus Dominius takes the throne as Emperor of the Galactic Empire. * 20 ABY - The New Galactic Senate is opened, replacing the disused Imperial Senate building on Coruscant. * 20 ABY - With the opening of the New Galactic Senate, Xaar'Emir and Markus Dominius announce the Pallato Accord, declaring a cessation of hostilities between the galactic governments. * 20 ABY - After a drug-induced emotional breakdown, Grand Master Alice of the Jedi order commits suicide and is replaced by Dasyr Qu'iren. * 20 ABY - The New Republic blockades Ryloth and Republic troops capture the Kala'uun Spaceport. Citizens of Ryloth begin to rebel against the Black Sun. * 21 ABY - A sentient by the name of "Acter" takes control of the Black Sun with a stated desire to reform the organization and its involvement in Ryl politics. * 21 ABY - The New Republic withdraws its forces from the Ryloth system. * 21 ABY - Imperial troops withdraw from Ryloth. * 21 ABY - The Black Sun sets up a human female, Cenno, as the leader and public face of the independent planet Ryloth.